


Sugar Kisses

by fourteenlines



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourteenlines/pseuds/fourteenlines
Summary: As they escaped, the weather changed.
Kudos: 5





	Sugar Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Complete copout response to cofax's "another planet" 250-word challenge. Originally posted circa 2003. Set during _A Human Reaction_.

In Peacekeepers, she had visited more planets than she could recount, and had forgotten every one. Mission details remained, scenery did not. 

This planet had etched its imprint on her mind. Death was around the corner, and could only be held at a distance for so long.

As they escaped, the weather changed. The descent through the atmosphere had been hazy; the weather hot and dusty prior to capture. Emerging from the building, he remarked on the chill in the air, the bite at his lungs. She thought she would henceforth associate gaining freedom with a shifting wind.

The people they passed wore typical faces, but their hearts beat in foreign rhythms. For the first time she thought she understood what he must feel. A sense of wonder was starting to wash over her, and she wished this felt more like home.

She felt an expectancy she couldn't describe, but it centered around him.

The sky flashed bright white, followed by a rumbling sound. He glanced upward and ran faster. She was fascinated, and forgot to be afraid. This had occurred on planets before, but it had never been her place to watch. The air was heavy, the sky fertile and burnished-dark. A breath of air touched four of her senses. That never happened in space.

The clouds burst, captivatingly.

Turning her face to the sky, she tasted Earth. Later, she tasted him as well, and marveled that a place so gruesome could be so stunning, could taste so sweet.


End file.
